


Red, Red, Red And Yellow

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteenth date, and a nice dose of sex pollen to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Red, Red And Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org), prompt "drugs/aphrodisiacs".

“I should probably head back to the Cave,” Steph says, leaning back against the counter where Jason’s set up his surveillance gear. “There’ll be an antidote there.”

Makes sense, and Jason nods, tries not to show his disappointment.

“Oooor,” Steph drawls, tilting her head and grinning at him, “I could stay here and fuck around with you while high on sex pollen.” 

There’s a reason Jason’s head-over-heels for her. Okay, there’s a _lot_ of reasons, and that smile and playful spark in her eye, that’s definitely one of them.

It’s not like they’re in danger or anything. They got hit with a Type-B strain, and a weaker one at that. Type-A, those are the nasty versions, the ones that might have deadlier side effects, like slow-burn poison or a strain to the heart. This one, it’s just about the happy-fun-time parts, the heightened stimulation and increase in libido.

Sex pollen is the ‘affectionate’ nickname it’s commonly referred to as, and they’ve all had their run-ins with it. Tonight’s version comes courtesy of some low-rent wannabes who are probably still crying in the back of a police cruiser over the beat-down Steph and Jason gave them. 

Heh, the idiots haven’t seen anything yet. Because when Poison Ivy finds out they’ve been using one of her strains, she’ll show them the _real_ meaning of fear. 

Jason almost feels sorry for them. Or he will later, when he’s not distracted by the flush the pollen’s got building under his skin, not distracted by the way Steph’s smirking at him as she pushes the Batgirl cowl back.

Jason clicks his tongue, pretends to look scandalised. “What would _Batman_ say!?”

Steph’s grin gets downright _evil_. “He wouldn’t say a damn thing. Not with the footage Oracle has from the last time he and Catwoman took on Ivy.”

God, Jason’s crazy about this girl.

He drags her in, kisses that expression off her face. Pollen making him a little clumsy, but they’ve both gotten good at disarming each others’ uniforms. They’re not even stripped all the way when they stumble to the bed, but it doesn’t matter. Everything feels slowed down and _sparkly_ , and the pollen’s clearly kicking in something fierce because Jason’s already leaking all over the inside of his jock, and Steph’s making these amazing whimpering noises against his lips.

When he manages to shrug off the last layer of his Kevlar, Jason finally feels like he can _breathe_.

Steph kisses him sloppy and enthusiastic and exactly how Jason wants it. Messy and full of smiles, full of _giggles_ , because Steph keeps breaking away to laugh or groan, and they’re seriously fucking stoned right now. But Steph’s right, Bruce is in no position to judge them, he’s had his share of sex pollen encounters.

This isn’t even the worse thing Jason and Steph have done since they started hooking up. Their first date involved taking down a ring of drug traffickers and then making out against the Batsignal, for God’s sake. 

This is their sixteenth date, and Jason knows it means something that he’s been counting them.

He manages to get Steph’s tights down, but she’s still wearing the damn Batgirl boots, so the tights aren’t getting further than her knees. She gets two hands, two _strong_ hands, on Jason’s ass, pulls him down against her as she rocks up. They’re both so _wet_ for it, pre-come slick between them as they grind on each other. 

Jason really wants to be inside her right now, but he’s honestly not sure he could take it - she already feels so fucking good, he doesn’t think his body could survive anything better.

“Jesus Christ,” Steph hisses, head falling back, her thighs wrapping around his hips. They’ve always had fun together, but this is something else, something out-of-body, something strange and incredible. Every bead of sweat on her skin makes his mouth water, every drag of his cock against her pussy makes his muscles clench and shiver. 

It’s like the whole world’s listing sideways, and she’s the only anchor he has, and Jason clings to her desperately. There are _colours_ around them, reds and yellows, and Jason wants to laugh because this is one hell of a trip, but it mostly comes out as a rough keening sound.

“I lov-” he gasps, words choking in his throat, rubbing his face against hers. Feeling like he needs to be touched everywhere, but at the same time too sensitive for even the brush of air against his body. “God, I lo-”

Steph’s pulling his hair urgently, tendons standing out in her neck as she bucks up _hard_ , but Jason doesn’t get to see her come. He’s too caught up in his own climax, feeling like he’s being raked over, like he’s being tickled and pinched and _mauled_ from his head to his feet as he comes across her cunt, her stomach, his own skin. Spinning and blind with it, and he only knows he’s been making noise because his throat is hoarse as hell.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Steph whispers again, and then she’s laughing, pulling Jason’s hair again so she can kiss him happily.

“That was something,” Jason agrees when she lets him up for air. He’s still hard, that need still buzzing bone-deep. He can’t stop smiling like an idiot, but Steph kind of _does_ that to him. 

He’s still going to blame it on the pollen, though.

“I am still _insanely_ horny,” Steph informs him, fingers tracing over his ear and making him shudder and push into the touch. “You better take responsibility.”

Jason’s hips won’t stop moving without his permission, rolling slow but needy against her. “How is this _my_ fault?”

Steph rolls her eyes, changes from caressing his ear to flicking at it pointedly. “I only got hit with this stuff because I was saving your ass, remember?” 

Okay, point taken.

Jason nods solemnly. “Guess I’m gonna have to keep getting you off until it’s out of your system.”

Her legs tighten around him, and he can _feel_ the way she throbs against his cock. “Damn right you are.”

This is their sixteenth date, and maybe this wasn’t what Jason was expecting, but it turns out it’s going to be a really difficult one to top. 

Jason’s looking forward to the challenge.


End file.
